Love Story
by SaraKagamine
Summary: Romeo por favor llévame a un lugar donde estemos solos tu y yo, este amor es complicado pero real, no tengas miedo lo conseguiremos, esto es una historia de amor solo di que sí. Basado en la canción Love Story de Taylor Swift. Zelink/LinkxZelda/ZeldaxLink.


_**Holi! Pues veran.. He estado escuchando la cancion de Taylor Swift, Love Story (Como mucho mil veces (al dia)...) y pues se me ocurrio este fic! No me maten si me queda mal :c  
>Alaclaraciones:<br>**__Flashback  
>"Pensamientos"<em>

* * *

><p>Era un día de verano, la joven princesa del reino de Hyrule de tan solo ocho años de edad estaba aproximándose a su balcón después de todas esas aburridas clases.<p>

Suspiró. Odiaba a muerte esas clases. Escuchó unos ruidos y recordó que esa semana se celebraba un festival en la ciudadela, un festival al que ella nunca iba.

-_"¡Ya esta bien! ¡Iré a ese festival porque puedo y quiero! ¡Me vale lo que me digan mi papá o Impa!"._

Se puso algo encima con una capucha para que nadie en la ciudadela la reconociese. Se fue del castillo sin que ninguno de los guardias la viese y se fue caminando sola hasta la ciudadela.

Vio la ciudadela decorada con luces y adornos por el festival, pensó que de cierto modo todo eso se le hacía hermoso, y digo pensó porque luego sintió una nuez que le dio en la cabeza y eso la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Auch!-Dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza donde le habían golpeado.-_"¿Una nuez deku? ¿Como habrá llegado esto aquí?..."_

¡Lo siento!-Se escuchó un grito que al parecer provenía de detrás de ella.

-¿Huh?

-Lo siento, no era mi intención golpearla señori-...-Dijo el niño mientras miraba a la chica, la cual para el pequeño iba muy hermosa y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.-Soy Link...

-Y yo Zelda, un gusto conocerte.-Dijo la chica mientras sonreía y le daba la mano, esperando a que él hiciese lo mismo.

-Que rara eres.-Dijo el chico viéndole la mano.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Por que!?

El niño solo quedaba viendo la mano de Zelda, a lo que ella noto luego de que su acento no era de la Ciudadela o de algún pueblo cercano.

-Se nota de que no eres de por aquí.

-¿Como lo sabes niña?-Dijo el chico que sin querer no notó que ya estaba dando un paseo con la chica por la ciudadela.

-Tu acento. No es como el de un niño de la ciudadela. ¿Eres de Termina o Kakariko?

-No.

-¿De donde eres entonces?-Preguntó extrañada la niña.

-Del bosque Kokiri.

La princesa debió de imaginárselo. Esa túnica verde, ese gorro verde, todo apuntaba a que era un niño Kokiri, pero este parecía más alto de los que ella había conocido.

-¿Y que haces aquí entonces? Ya que, los niños que dejan una vez el bosque ya no pueden regresar.

-Según el Árbol Deku yo no soy un niño Kokiri y no pertenezco allí, pero no se a donde pertenezco.

-Supongo que eres un hyliano.

-¿Que?

-Un hyliano, osea un humano. ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

-Siempre he estado con Saria y los demás niños, supongo que esa era la razón por la cual no tenía un hada.

-¿Entonces como acabastes en el bosque Kokiri?

-Según el Gran Árbol Deku mi madre me dejo a su cuidado antes de morir.

-Yo... Lo siento mucho..

-¡No importa!-Dijo el niño con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?..

-¡Esta es una gran oportunidad para conocer el mundo y hacer un montón de amigos fuera del bosque!

La niña sonrió. Ya le gustaría a ella tener esa libertad, conocer el mundo y tener amigos.

-¡Y tu eres la primera!

-¿La primera que?-Preguntó la niña.

-¡Mi primera amiga fuera del bosque!-Dijo el niño sonriendo. A lo cual ella respondió de la misma manera.

* * *

><p><em><span>Unos<span> años __mas tarde..._

La joven princesa de unos diecisiete años estaba en su balcón. Era un día caluroso de verano, y aunque apenas hace unos días hubiese empezado este, se sentía la calurosa brisa de verano, a ella le encantaba eso.

-Princesa, su padre la llama. Acuérdese que le prometió que irían juntos a elegir los nuevos guardias.

-Claro, Impa.-Dijo Zelda yendo a donde estaba su padre.

Zelda fue a uno de los jardines, el mas grande se podría decir. Enfrente de su padre habían algunos hombres, no mayores de treinta y cinco años. Pero a simple no le pareció ninguno atractivo.

-¡Disculpen la demora!-Gritó un chico de unos dieciocho años llegando todo corriendo.

-Vaya vaya, pero si es Link llego siempre tarde.-Dijo uno de los presentes en forma de burla.

-_"¿¡Link!?"_-Se preguntó la princesa. ¿Era posible que su amigo de la infancia estuviese allí? Pero.. Él se había ido a conocer el mundo, ¿no? La pobre princesa estaba confundida.

_-No te vayas Link.. Por favor.._

-_Zelda, sabes que me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo. ¡Me encanta jugar contigo desde que nos conocimos hace unos años! Pero.. Quiero conocer el mundo. La razón por la que quería salir del bosque era para conocer el mundo pero desde que te conocí no he salido de la ciudadela._

-_Entonces.. ¿Este es un adiós para siempre?..-Preguntó triste la niña de once años llorando un poco._

_-¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Volveré muy pronto! ¡Lo prometo!-Dijo el chico sonriendo._

_Zelda sonrió también, al menos sabía que su único amigo no se iría para siempre y volvería._

_Ambos se abrazaron y la chica acompaño al chico hasta el puente que de la ciudadela que salía a la pradera de Hyrule._

_El chico se montó en su yegua Epona y se despidió con la mano._

_-¡Nunca te olvidare Link! ¡Te esperare hasta que vuelvas! ¡No importa el tiempo que pase! ¡Lo prometo!_

Habían pasado cinco años y medio desde la última vez que lo había visto. Y esos cinco años y medio ella se había sentido muy sola.

-Link, ¿no?-Preguntó el rey al chico de cabello rubio.

-S-si...-Dijo el chico agachando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Según tengo entendido eres muy impuntual. ¿Por que alguien como tu se convertiría en guardia?

-¡Quiero proteger a mi rey y a la princesa!

-No se yo chico..-Dijo el rey mirándole.

-Padre, ¿por que no le das una oportunidad?

El chico levantó un poco la cabeza y pudo apreciar que quien estaba convenciendo al rey era su amiga de la infancia.

-_"Zelda..."-_Dijo mientras sonreía de una forma muy tierna.

-¿Estas segura hija mía?-Le preguntó el rey a la chica.

-Si padre, quisiera que le dieses una oportunidad.

-Bueno..-El rey suspiró.-Por lo que me han dicho es un buen espadachín, así que supongo que él podría ser tu nuevo guardaespaldas.

Zelda se limitó a sonreír.

-Pero muchacho, ya sabes que si tienes algún tipo de relación con mi hija, puedo encerrarte o incluso peor, matarte.

-Nunca se me ocurriría señor..-Dijo el chico agachando la cabeza de nuevo.

Paso la mañana y ya era medio día. Zelda estaba viendo a los nuevos guardias y notó que el chico de antes estaba yendo hacía donde estaba ella.

-Hola..-Dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Link..-Dijo la princesa sonrojándose.

-Yo.. Supongo que he tardado mucho, no? Jeje..-Dijo un poco avergonzado el chico.

-Cinco años y medio, Link.-Dijo la princesa un poco triste.

-Yo.. Lo lamento mucho Zel..¡Pero el mundo es demasiado grande!-Dijo este con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya que eres mi guardaespaldas podrías contarme donde has estado.

-Pues.. Estuve viviendo un tiempo en la Villa Kakariko luego ayude a un goron que estaba en problemas y estos me acogieron allí.-Dijo este con una sonrisa.-¡Incluso les acompañaba a las minas! Aunque me moría del calor.. Luego ayude a un chico Zora que estaba atrapado en una red y este resultó ser el príncipe Ralis, así que estuve viviendo un año con ellos pero me tuve que ir porque se pasaban todo el día en el agua de los dominios..

-¿Enserio?-Dijo Zelda riendo.

-Si.. ¡Y me encantaban los dominios! Pero me cansaba de estar todo el día en el agua y me cansaba recordarle que no podía respirar debajo del agua..

-¿Alguna otra cosa?

-Pues.. Fui a la fortaleza Gerudo y aunque al principio siempre me mandaban a los calabozos, me gane la confianza de una Gerudo a la que admiraban mucho y digamos que me consideraban uno de ellas, lo cual se sentía raro porque soy un chico.. Jeje..

-Vaya Link.. A mi también me gustaría divertirme tanto..

-Algún día podría llevarte a la villa Kakariko, ¡y de paso a la montaña de la muerte!

-Me encantaría, Link.-Respondió la princesa con una sonrisa, una sonrisa igual a la del día que se vieron por primera vez. Lo cual hizo que el joven se sonrojase.

-Zelda..

-¿Si?

-Prometo, no, le juro a las Diosas que te protegeré con mi vida si hace falta..-Dijo Link viéndola a los ojos todavía sonrojado.

-Link, no hace falta que hagas tal cosa por mi.

-Si hace falta.. Zelda eres una persona muy importante para mi y si te llegase a pasar algo me atormentaría el resto de mi vida. Zelda.. Nunca se lo dije a nadie pero siempre pensaba en ti en cada momento, eres una persona muy importante para mi como lo fue Saria aunque solo estuvimos tres años juntos y me fui por cinco años y medio.

Zelda sonrió. Y lo habría abrazado de no ser porque unos nuevos guardias estaban acercándose.

* * *

><p>Pasaron los meses y Link y Zelda eran casi inseparables. Si no estaban juntos era porque Link estaba en sus entrenamientos y cuando estaban juntos estaban en el jardín, en una de las clases aburridas de Zelda o simplemente Link estaba en algún sitio contándole a Zelda cosas sobre el mundo detrás de las paredes del castillo. Al rey le preocupaba de que Link y Zelda tuvieran otro tipo de relación que no fuese la de princesa y guardaespaldas, pero Impa se encargaba de tranquilizar al rey en esa cosas. Ella ya sabía que Link y Zelda eran los mejores amigos y puede que supiese lo que ambos sentían por el otro pero que todavía no admitían.<p>

-Buenas noches princesa, espero que duerma bien.-Dijo Link haciendo una reverencia enfrente de la princesa.

-¿Quieres pasar a mi habitación Link?-Dijo la princesa en frente de sus aposentos.

-¿Esta segura de que no habrá problemas?

Zelda se limitó a sonreír y entró a su habitación seguida por Link.

Entraron a la habitación de la princesa la cual era un poco grande y el suelo estaba cubierto de libros. Zelda se sentó en el suelo buscando un libro.

-Dime que quieres Zel.-Dijo Link entre risas.-Se que querías que entrase por una razón, así que desembucha.

-¡Quiero que me leas un cuento!-Dijo Zelda mientras sonreía y le daba al chico un libro el cual no era muy pesado pero si un poco gordo.

-¿Quien te crees que soy? ¿Tu sirviente?-Dijo Link entre bromas mientras la princesa hacía un pequeño puchero y el se sonrojaba. Le encantaba eso de Zelda, que siempre mostrase su lado infantil solo con el.-Además, ¿por que quieres que te lea Romeo y Julieta? ¿Es que no quieres que te lea uno donde los protagonistas no mueran?

-Si te soy sincera, creo que me he obsesionado con la historia. ¡Me encanta! Bueno, aunque la parte de la que ambos se acaban suicidando me da pena.. No me gustaría acabar como ellos..-Dijo Zelda mirando un poco triste el suelo.

-¿Acabar como ellos? ¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno...

-Zelda, ¿te has enamorado?-Dijo el chico arqueando un poco la ceja.

Zelda se quedó pensativa. ¿Decirle a su mejor amigo que se había enamorado de alguien? Bueno, si lo había hecho, pero él no se podía enterar de que esa persona era él.

-No Link. No me he enamorado..

-¿Entonces por que decías que no querías acabar como ellos?

Ahora, como no encontrara una excusa, moriría seguro.

-Me refiero.. Bueno.. Sabes... Cuando me enamore, no quiero acabar como ellos..

-Zelda, por como te comportas podría decir que estas enamorada.-Dijo el chico con un poco de dificultad. Si, el estaba enamorado de ella. Ella fue la única razón por la que volvió. Pensaba en ella a cada momento, no se la podía sacar de la cabeza. Y si, era consiente de sus propios sentimientos y lo que podría sucederle si alguien de la realeza se enteraba.

-¡Bueno vale! ¡Estoy enamorada! ¿¡Algún problema!?-Dijo Zelda enojada.

-¿Por que no me lo contastes? ¿Y de quien?

-No puedo decirte, lo siento..-Dijo Zelda cabizbaja y triste.

Link notó que Zelda estaba triste, pero aun así quería saber con toda su alma quien era la persona de la que Zelda estaba enamorada.

-Zelda, no es alguien de la alta sociedad, ¿no?

Zelda negó con la cabeza.

-¿Es alguien del castillo?

Zelda afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Es algún sirviente?

Zelda negó con la cabeza.

-¿Es.. algún guardia?...-Dijo Link de manera costosa.

Zelda no estaba segura, pero afirmó con la cabeza.

-Joder...-Dijo Link llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Zelda no entendía porque Link reaccionó así. ¿Y si él también estaba enamorado de ella? Eso respondería a un montón de preguntas. Y si así fuese, ¿quien de ellos daría el primer paso?

-Zelda yo..-Link sonaba nervioso, como si no estuviese seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero prefería aclararle a Zelda sus sentimientos antes de que alguien mas se la quitase.

Mientras tanto Zelda, se preguntaba por que Link estaba tan nervioso, se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Solo consiguió que este se calmase un poco.

-Zelda...-Dijo el rubio un poco mas calmado.

-¿Hmph?..

-¿Cuales podrían ser las consecuencias de que un simple plebeyo se enamorase de una princesa?..

-En el peor de los casos, pena de muerte. ¿Por que me preguntas algo asi?-Dijo Zelda viéndole a los ojos. Link estaba mirando a otro lado y por lo que pudo notar en sus ojos azules, un poco triste.-¿Link?...

-Zelda yo.. Bueno.. Eres alguien muy importante para mi, no sabría que hacer si te perdiese yo..

-Dilo de una vez, me estas asustando..

-Princesa, te amo..-Dijo este cerrando los ojos y todavía triste.

Zelda se sorprendió. ¿Por que Link se enamoraría precisamente de ella? Ella creyó de que él estaba enamorado de alguna chica que conoció en el tiempo que estuvo fuera, o de esa tal Saria la cual mencionaba mucho.

-Link...-Zelda abrazó a Link lo más fuerte que pudo, como si tuviera miedo de que este se fuese y la abandonase.

-Pensé que me rechazarías.. Y más por ser un plebeyo...

-Claro que no tonto..-Dijo mientras sonreía y sentía que Link correspondía su abrazo poco a poco al igual que el de ella.

Link no podía sentirse mas feliz ya que su princesa sentía lo mismo por él.

-Pero...-Dijo la princesa un poco preocupada.

-¿Pero que?..-Preguntó Link preocupado.

-Me preocupa lo que vayan a decir los de la realeza, en especial mi padre... Tengo miedo de que te pase algo..

-Podemos vernos a escondidas si lo deseas..

-Oye Link..

-¿Si Zelda?

-¿Me podrías llevar a un lugar donde solo estemos tu y yo solos?..

Link le acarició el cabello y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Podría llevarte a la villa Kakariko mañana en la tarde.

-¿Puede ser a las seis? A esa hora termino mis clases mañana.

-Claro mi princesa, la espero a esa hora en los establos.-Dijo dándole otro beso en la frente.-Se esta haciendo tarde, sera mejor que me vaya.

-Sera mejor que bajes por las enredaderas del balcón si no quieres que descubran que has estado aquí.

-Claro.-Le dio un dulce beso y bajo, dejando a Zelda muerta de felicidad.

* * *

><p>Zelda estaba esperando en frente de los establos como había quedado con Link. No llevaba su tiara ni ningún otra joya, solo un collar de la Trifuerza que le regaló su madre antes de morir. Iba con un vestido simple para una princesa pero hermoso.<p>

-¡Lo lamento! Me retrase un poco..

-No te preocupes.-Dijo Zelda sonriendo.

-Sera mejor que vayamos pronto, la pradera de Hyrule por la noche es muy peligrosa y no quiero que nada te pase.-Dijo acercando su mano a una de las mejillas de la princesa.

Zelda solo asintió con la cabeza un poco sonrojada. Link sacó a su yegua Epona del establo y ayudó a Zelda a subirse, luego se subió él y fueron rumbo a Kakariko.

Impa estaba en su habitación y pudo notar como Link y Zelda se fueron. Ella estaba feliz por ambos, pero tenía miedo de que el rey le hiciese algo al pobre chico.

Mientras tanto en Kakariko la tarde pasó muy rápido para ambos jóvenes. Link llevó a Zelda a la fuente del espíritu de Eldin, luego la llevó a la Montaña de la Muerte y acto seguido la llevo a las aguas termales de esta. La llevó también a las minas pero con cuidado de que ella no se hiciese daño porque ese lugar era un poco peligroso.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al castillo de nuevo. El rey estaba preocupado porque no veía ni rastro de su hija por más que le preguntase a las sirvientas y a los guardias. Estaba en la entrada y pudo divisar a un caballo de color canela con la crin blanca entraba, y pudo divisar a su hija montada en ese caballo. Eso lo hizo sentirse mejor, pero luego vio que no estaba sola, estaba acompañada de su guardaespaldas y vio como estos no paraban de abrazarse. Se dirigió hacia ellos a hablar con ellos.

Mientras tanto en los establos, Link estaba ayudando a Zelda a bajar y estaba llevando a su yegua al establo. Se dieron un corto beso e iban a caminar hasta los aposentos de esta, pero alguien se puso en su camino, y a ese alguien me refería al rey.

-¡Zelda! ¿Como se te ocurre abandonar el castillo sin avisar? ¡Estaba muy preocupado!

-Papá, estoy bien, estaba con mi guardaespaldas.

-Quería hablar con él también...

-¿Sucede algo mi rey?..

-Si, me gustaría que te alejases de mi hija si no quieres que te encarcele en el calabozo.

Link no sabía que hacer. Eso significaba que no estaría tanto tiempo con Zelda, pero al menos no le estaba echando del castillo en el peor de los casos.

-¡Papá no puedes hacer eso!-Decía la princesa a punto de llorar, esperaba que Link dijese algo defendiéndola pero fue todo lo contrario.

-Como ordene mi rey, con su permiso.-Dijo mientras hacia una leve reverencia y se marchaba del lugar.

Zelda no podía creer como Link no dijo nada al respecto, así que se fue a su cuarto corriendo y cuando llego a este empezó a llorar.

Impa que pasaba por en frente del cuarto de Zelda la escuchó llorar, se imaginaba que el rey se enteró de que ella y el joven guardián se fueron juntos a Kakariko, así que entró al cuarto de Zelda y se sentó al lado de esta en su cama.

-Zelda, dime que te ocurre.

-Oh Impa...-Dijo Zelda entre lagrimas.-Odio a mi padre..

-¿Se enteró de lo tuyo con Link?..

-No del todo..-Dijo mientras se recostaba en su cama y se tapaba la cara con una almohada.-Solo de que fui a Kakariko con él, pero aun así a decidido que no lo vea mas ¡y encima Link no protestó!

-Zelda, ¿no te has parado a pensar de que Link no protestó porque tu padre sigue siendo el rey?

Zelda no se paró a pensar en eso antes. Pensó que no había dicho nada porque no estaba interesado en su relación con la chica. ¿¡Pero como pudo haber sido tan tonta!?

Zelda abrazó a Impa y esta seguía llorando todavía. Impa solo la abrazaba y le decía que se calmase, que todo iba a estar bien.

Pasaron unos minutos y Zelda ya se había tranquilizado. Siempre podía contar con Impa para contarle ese tipo de cosas. Unos segundos después de que Impa se fuese, alguien empezó a tocar la ventana del balcón de Zelda. Ella extrañada de quien podría ser, abrió la ventana, encontrándose a Link con una rosa en la mano.

-Perdón..-Dijo un poco triste y cabizbajo.

-Link.. No tienes porque..-Pero fue interrumpida por el rubio.

-Perdóname por no haber dicho nada delante de tu padre, pero tenía miedo de que si dijese algo tu padre me echaría del castillo y no te pudiese ver mas.-Subió la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Zelda.-Zelda, eres la persona mas importante de mi vida, y no quiero perderte de nuevo. Quiero estar contigo siempre, aunque sea solo como un simple guardia...

Zelda abrazó a Link tan fuerte como si quisiese que este no se fuese nunca de su lado. Link correspondió de la misma forma, quería permanecer siempre con ella aunque fuese siendo solo su guardia.

-Te lo suplico Link.. No me abandones..-Decía Zelda casi entre lagrimas.

Link la miró a la cara y con una tierna sonrisa dijo.

-Nunca me atrevería a hacerlo.-Dijo para luego besarla con ternura.

* * *

><p>Link y Zelda llevaban dos meses saliendo, se miraban a escondidas y cuando el rey no estaba en el palacio se demostraban mucho cuanto se querían por todo el castillo. Les gustaba dar paseos en la noche por la ciudadela y algunas veces se quedaban en algún sitio de la pradera a ver las estrellas.<p>

Otra cosa que les gustaba hacer, bueno.. Link iba algunas noches a la habitación de Zelda y bueno.. hacían el amor y todo eso.._** (N.A. Caray, me cuesta decir eso!**_** QAQ)**

En el castillo la gente ya empezaba a sospechar de que la Princesa mantenía una relación con un simple guardia, lo cual no le hacía ninguna gracia al consejo.

Link y Zelda casi no se veían en todo el día, menos en la noche para hacer.. lo que he dicho antes...

-Link! Pensé que no vendrías hoy..-Dijo Zelda mientras miraba cabizbaja el suelo.

-¿Que te hizo pensar eso?-Preguntó Link mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

-Es que.. Estos últimos días has estado evitándome y..-Zelda fue callada porque Link la besó.

-Lo hacía para que los del consejo no te dijesen nada, me preocupo por ti..-Decía Link mientras miraba a otro lado.-Sé que esto es difícil pero no me quiero separar de ti de nuevo.. Todo el mundo esta en contra menos Impa, por eso no quiero que salgas perjudicada..

Zelda se abalanzó a él y le abrazo. Estuvieron así por un rato, diciéndose cuanto se amaban, hasta que una cosa llegó a la otra y.. ya saben.. hicieron el amor.. _**(Me da cosa decirlo! Enserio!**_** QAQ)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Zelda se levantó, y paso su mano por donde debería estar el cuerpo del chico, pero esta se extrañó al no sentirlo al lado. Vio por todos lados preguntándose donde podría estar, más no encontró ninguna respuesta. Ya rendida de donde podría estar el chico se puso un vestido sencillo para ir a buscarlo.<p>

Buscó por los pasillos, por los jardines y por la cocina, nadie sabía nada de él o donde podría estar. Zelda ya rendida fue a buscar a un amigo de Link que también era guardia.

-Princesa.-Dijo este chico haciendo una reverencia.

-Ravio.. ¿No? Mira, deja los formalismos, supongo que tu eres un año mayor y de cierto modo puede que sea un poco incomodo para ti.

Ravio era un chico inteligente pero tímido. Era lo contrario de Link, por lo que según el rubio por eso se hicieron grandes amigos. Ravio ya había sido guardia en el castillo de Lorule, pero decidió irse de allí no porque no le gustase el sitio, si no porque era el amante de la princesa. Ahora se preguntaran, ¿que problema con eso? pues se fue porque descubrió que a esta la habían comprometido, y él no quería ser una molestia, así que decidió irse sin mas sin decirle adiós.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?-Preguntó Ravio poniéndose recto y un poco confundido.

-Eres amigo del joven Link, ¿no?-Pregunto Zelda con cierta dificultad.

Ravio fijó su mirada al suelo, un poco triste la verdad.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó la princesa preocupada.

-El joven Link presentó esta mañana su dimisión, ¿no había sido informada?

Zelda sintió que le clavaban una estaca en el corazón. Ahora que lo tenía cerca él volvía a irse. ¿Pero por que? Se tapó la cara con ambas manos y se fue corriendo a su habitación, a llorar un poco.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Link iba camino al rancho Lon Lon con Epona y su equipaje. No estaba del todo feliz dejando el palacio sin decirle ni una sola palabra a Zelda, la conocía lo demasiado para saber que eso le afectaría, pero vio el lado positivo, muy pronto estaría con ella y puede que para siempre.<p>

-¡Hola Link!-Se escuchó como tres peli-rojas, una más pequeña que las otra dos le saludaban con mucha alegría.

-Hola.-Respondió él también mientras se bajaba de Epona.

-¿Listo para empezar tu trabajo en el rancho Lon Lon?-Dijo la mayor de todas, Cremia mientras lo miraba con picardía.

-Cremia, no se si él sepa trabajar en el rancho.-Dijo Malon mientras lo miraba detenidamente.

-Ah, no se preocupen por eso.-Dijo Link con una sonrisa.-Trabajé una temporada en la Granja de Ordón, se mas o menos lo que hay que hacer.

Romani no le prestaba atención a ninguno, solo a Epona.

Cremia sonrió y dijo:

-Bien, sígueme Link. Tu habitación está por aquí.-Cremia iba caminando dentro de la casa y Link la seguía.

Malon estaba feliz de ver a Link, y estaba todavía más feliz porque este se quedaría en el rancho, quien sabe, a lo mejor él se enamoraba de ella como ella quería. Esto sería un poco divertido.

* * *

><p>Pasaron los meses y Zelda no tardaría en comprometerse con alguien, aunque no fuese Link. Claramente ella no estaba feliz con esto de contraer matrimonio con otra persona que no fuese Link, pero no podía hacer nada ya que nadie en el castillo conocían su paradero, ni Ravio.<p>

El rey de Hyrule, con un poco de ayuda de Impa, organizaban bailes de compromiso, aunque la princesa siempre rechasaze a todos los pretendientes. El rey no sabía porque su hija se portaba así con los jóvenes, pero Impa sabía que ella estaba así porque no quería casarse con ninguno de ellos y quería estar con Link.

Zelda estaba empezando a agobiarse con tanto pretendientes, estaba empezando a odiar esos bailes, bueno, ella ya odiaba todos los malditos bailes de por si. El rey a notar esto, invitó a unas dos "amigas" de Zelda a estar con ella una semana.

Ruto y Hilda eran esas "amigas" de Zelda. No es que no le cayesen bien, es solo que.. Ruto solo hablaba de chicos y todo ese tipo de cosas y Hilda no hablaba mucho, era muy reservada, por lo cual no las veía mucho.

-¡Zelda! ¡Hey!-Grito la Zora corriendo donde la princesa.

Iba a odiar esta semana, estaba segura.

-Zelda.-Dijo Hilda.-Es un gusto volver a verte.

-Lo mismo digo.-Dijo Zelda tratando de no sonar tan descortés.

* * *

><p>Link ya había empezado a trabajar con Malon y Cremia en el rancho, algunas veces solía ir con Malon a algunos pueblos a vender leche Lon Lon, aunque esta se negase este siempre insistía, por lo cual ella pensaba que él estaba enamorado de ella, grave error.<p>

Mientras tanto Link se sentía un poco culpable por haberse ido del castillo sin decirle nada a su princesa, pero era lo mejor. No se fue porque tenía miedo del rey o algo así, si no para ganar suficientes rupias y poder comprarle un anillo de compromiso a Zelda, aunque esta dijese que no.

¡Link!-Gritó Malon.-Voy a la ciudadela a vender leche, ¿te apetece venir conmigo?

-¿Eh? De acuerdo.-Dijo Link con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

><p>-Zelda, ¿estas bien? Te noto un poco triste desde que Ruto y yo hemos llegado.-Dijo Hilda un poco preocupada.<p>

-No es nada..-Dijo la joven princesa con una falsa sonrisa. Hilda sabía que era falsa porque estaba familiarizada con esas sonrisas al igual que Zelda.

-Zelda, se te da muy mal mentir.-Dijo Ruto mirándola fijamente.-¿Te sucede algo?

La joven princesa ya no podía callárselo mas y empezó a llorar un poco sin importarle quien la viera.

-¿Zelda?..-Preguntaron Ruto y Hilda mientras se acercaban un poco a ella.

-¡Soy una estúpida!

-¿Por que?-Preguntaba Ruto confundida.

-Las princesas no podemos enamorarnos..-Decía Zelda mientras se secaba las lágrimas.-Y menos si es de un plebeyo..

-Sé como te sientes..-Decía Hilda cabizbaja y triste.-Sé lo que se siente enamorarse de alguien con quien no puedes estar..

-Y lo peor es que se vayan sin decir adiós..

Ruto no entendía ni mierda.

* * *

><p>-Se esta haciendo tarde Malon, será mejor que volvamos al rancho.-Decía Link mientras miraba como el sol empezaba a bajar.<p>

-Link yo..-Decía Malon un poco insegura de lo que diría a continuación.

-¿Ocurre algo, Malon?-Preguntó el joven hyliano con cierta preocupación de que su amiga no se movía de sitio.

Estaban ya a las afueras de la ciudadela, no había ya casi nadie allí porque empezaba a oscurecer.

-¡Me gustas mucho Link!-Dijo en voz alta Malon mientras cerraba sus puños y miraba el suelo totalmente sonrojada.

A Link no le agradó escuchar salir eso de su boca, para nada..

Malon esperaba que Link dijese algo sobre la declaración de esta, pero eso nunca pasó. Link se quedo callado mientras miraba el suelo, tenía miedo de decir algo que pudiese dañar los sentimientos de la chica, su corazón le pertenecía a otra y aunque Malon era una chica muy atractiva y fue una de sus amigos fuera del bosque, Link solo tenía ojos para Zelda, no para ninguna otra chica aunque intentó contadas veces despejar su mente de la rubia.

Malon sentía que le clavaban una estaca en el corazón cuando escuchó que Link no decía ninguna palabra.

Link seguía sin decir ni una sola palabra, lo único que hizo fue montarse en Epona e irse al rancho, dejando a Malon sola.

* * *

><p>Zelda estaba ya un poco mejor desde que se fueron Ruto y Hilda, se reía de si misma por haberse puesto a llorar por un chico, pero.. Para ella ese no era un chico cualquiera que solo la quisiese por su corona.. Era Link, el único chico que la conocía bien y no la juzgaba por ser de la realeza.<p>

_-Link.._

_-¡Zelda! ¿Que te pasa?.. Te noto triste..-Dijo el niño acercándose a la niña._

_-Yo.. Te tengo un secreto..-Dijo la niña cabizbaja._

_-Puedes decírmelo.-Decía el niño con una sonrisa despreocupada. La niña sonrió un poco._

_-Yo.. Soy la princesa de Hyrule.._

_El niño solo la quedó viendo._

_-Entiendo que quieras dejar de ser mi amigo.. Nadie quiere ser amigo de una princesa mimada, como yo.._

_-Me da igual.-Dijo el niño mientras miraba la puesta de sol.-Me da igual que seas la princesa, porque yo he conocido a Zelda, no a la princesa y se como es ella de verdad.-Terminó de decir mientras la miraba con una sonrisa, ese día Zelda se había dado cuenta que Link era diferente._

* * *

><p>Link estaba en el techo del granero pensando. No sabía como dirijirle la palabra a Malon y suponía que debía disculparse con ella por haberla dejado allí sola, pero ¿como se disculparía si no sabía ni como decirle "hola" ahora? No tuvo que pensar mucho porque la peli-roja ya se había sentado a su lado a contemplar la puesta de sol.<p>

-Lo lamento mucho Link..

-No Malon, perdóname tu a mi. No sabía como reaccionar y no sabía como decirte que te quiero, pero solo como mi amiga..

-Link, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Link dudó un poco, pero luego asintió.

-Estas enamorado de otra, ¿verdad?

Link se puso cabizbajo, un poco triste pero asintió.

-¿Como es ella? Es para saber que tiene ella que yo no.

Link esbozó una media sonrisa y empezó a describir a su princesa.

-Es alta, pero un poco mas baja que yo. Tiene el pelo rubio como el oro y sus ojos azules como el Lago Hylia. Es fuerte, pero dulce y tierna y sabe como gobernar. No se comporta como una niña infantil e inmadura, es toda una mujer.. Mi mujer..-Decía Link mientras miraba el crepúsculo embobado.

Malon supuso de quien estaba hablando era la princesa, ella no podía competir con una princesa aunque lo quisiese así que se limitó a sonreirle a su mejor amigo.

-Si ese es el caso, ¿por que has venido al rancho? No veo el porque has querido abandonar a la princesa.

Link se ruborizó un poco cuando Malon descubrió de quien hablaba, pero le fue sincero.

-Ella ya tiene que buscar un prometido, y quiero comprarle un anillo aunque luego me rechaze y se vaya con alguien mejor, yo solo quiero dejarle entendido que la amo.

Estaba claro para ella, Link estaba enamorado y no podía hacer nada para que eso cambiase.

* * *

><p>Cinco, diez, quince, veinte, ella ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos eran los bailes que habían pasado para buscarle un prometido, pero no importase cuantos fuesen, ella los rechazaría a todos sin importar que, y mas a los que trataban de abusar de ella sexualmente.<p>

-¿Puedo pasar Zelda?-Decía Impa mientras abría un poco la puerta.

-Claro Impa.

Impa entró a los aposentos de la princesa y se sentó en la cama con ella.

-Impa dime, ¿tu crees que Link volverá?

-No sabría decirte Zelda, pero tengo una pregunta, ¿lo conocías desde hace tiempo?

-Se puede decir que si, un día del festival de la ciudadela hace años me escapé y sin querer lo conocí..

-¿Y por que nunca te vi con él todos estos años?

-Se fue a conocer el mundo, algo que a mi me gustaría hacer..

Impa sonrió y abrazó a Zelda.

-Estoy segura, de que él volverá.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya unos meses, Zelda acababa de cumplir 18 y Link ya había conseguido el dinero suficiente para comprar el anillo.<p>

-¿Ya te tienes que ir Link?-Preguntó Cremia con un leve puchero.

-Si, muchas gracias por haberme dejado estar aquí estos meses.

-¡Puedes volver cuando quieras Epona!-Decía la pequeña Romani dándole zanahorias a Epona, lo que hacía que a los demás les diese gracia.

-Buen viaje, Link.-Dijo Malon con una sonrisa a lo cual Link respondió igual.

Solo faltaba comprar el anillo y por fin todo este tormento acabaría.

* * *

><p>Zelda estaba en su jardín tocando su lira cuando de repente escuchó unos pasos acercarse a ella, supuso que era Impa o su padre, mas no le dio importancia.<p>

-Hola Zel..

Reconoció al instante esa voz, era la voz de Link.

Se dio la vuelta para verlo, quedó a frente con él.

-Link...-No podía decir nada mas, quería abalanzarse sobre él y no dejarle ir nunca, mas debía de tener compostura.

-Lamento por irme así sin mas, pero tuve mis razones, y no podía contártelas hasta ahora.

Zelda enojada se cruzó de brazos.

-Puedes ir diciéndomelas ya.

* * *

><p>Hilda había ido a ver a Zelda, para saber como estaba, más se encontró con alguien que no esperaba a ver.<p>

-Ravio..

-Hilda..-Decía el chico mirando a otro lado, triste y adolorido.

La princesa trató de acercarse a él, mas él se alejaba.

-¿Por que Ravio?..

-Estas comprometida. Solo soy un estorbo.

A Hilda le salieron unas lagrimas, él no era un estorbo, al menos no para ella.

A Ravio se le partía el alma viendo a la princesa llorar, así que se acercó un poco a ella.

-¿Y por eso tenías que abandonarme?.. Yo nunca amé a ese imbecil, solo te podía amar a ti Ravio..

-Yo solo era un estorbo Hilda..

-¡No lo eras! Al menos no para mi.. Yo, a pesar de todo te sigo amando, y cancelé el compromiso porque no podía casarme con alguien que no fueses tu.

Ravio sonrió un poco al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de la princesa, así que le dio un pequeño beso en la frente dejándola muy sorprendida.

* * *

><p>Link estaba de rodillas delante de Zelda, con una pequeña caja en las manos con un anillo de plata en él. Zelda estaba sorprendida, nunca se imaginó que Link fuese a hacer algo así.<p>

-Zel.. ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?..

-Link...

-Lo se, es tonto preguntarlo, no vas a aceptar por el hecho de que no soy de la realeza, pero quería que supieses cuanto te amo.

Zelda cogió en el anillo y se lo puso en su dedo.

-Acepto Link, como no tienes ni idea.-Dijo mientras sonreía y besaba al chico.

Link no podía estar mas feliz, nada podría interrumpir su momento de felicidad, ni el rey.

-Pero.. ¿que dirá mi padre?-Pregunto la chica preocupada.

-He hablado antes con él. Le expliqué que no me importaba la corona, solo quería estar a tu lado para siempre y me dijo que si tu aceptabas no habría problema.-Dijo Link con una sonrisa a lo cual Zelda sonrió también.

-Te quiero Link.

-Yo te amo Zelda.

_Porque éramos jóvenes la primera vez que nos vimos. _

_Fin._


End file.
